


You Give Love A Bad Name

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Macro/Micro, Older Gideon Gleeful, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Bill shows his friends how much sound he can get out of Gideon. Originally written for Kinktober 2017.





	You Give Love A Bad Name

It’s a rare occasion in the Fearamid when Gideon falls asleep on his own. Usually, he sleeps because he’s exhausted, either from dancing or some other form of inane entertainment that Bill has him do, or because Bill has made him eat or drink something that first makes him act crazy and later knocks him out. Getting to fall asleep on his own is a rare treat, and Gideon is grateful for whenever it happens.

Unfortunately, when it does happen, he never gets to wake up naturally.

“Wakey wakey, Gideon!” Bill’s voice alone would be enough of a rude awakening, but Bill steps things up by giving his cage a push, making it swing so hard Gideon slides out of his bed to the cage floor.

“B-Bill!” Gideon tries to hold onto something, but he can’t get a good grasp on anything, so he just has to slide back and forth on the floor as the cage swings. Bill laughs at him, gigantic in size, before putting an end to the swinging by grabbing one of the cage bars. Gideon is about to praise him for his goodness, but that’s when Bill starts to unlock the door.

“Bill, please!” Gideon tries to stand up, but his legs are wobbly and he can’t, so all he can do is watch helplessly as Bill’s hand reaches out for him, grasping him. Gideon chokes out a scream when Bill pulls him out of the cage, tears burning in his eyes when he hears laughter around him. All Bill’s friends are around, watching them; that is never a good sign. “Please no, Bill!”

“Aww, someone is in a bad mood!” Bill pretends to wipe something from under his eye, much to the amusement of the creatures around him. He then floats back down to his throne, sitting down as he sets Gideon down on his knee, holding him from his arms. “It’s okay, babe! I’m here to cheer you up!”

Gideon looks at Bill’s hands that are holding Gideon’s arms without any effort at all, and the sight makes him feel so helpless. Sniffing, he asks: “What can I do for you, Bill?”

“See, that’s better!” Bill chuckles, releasing Gideon’s arms in order to rest one hand on Gideon’s back. It weighs heavily on him, forcing him to bend over Bill’s knee, to wrap his arms around Bill’s black flesh. “All I want, Gideon, is for you to sing.”

Gideon blinks, shifting uncomfortably beneath the hand pinning him down. “What?”

“I don’t know, what kind of music do you like? Wait, I hate your taste in music, scratch that.” Bill taps his finger against Gideon’s back, the pad hitting uncomfortably close to Gideon’s ass. “Hey, how about some Bon Jovi! You know Bon Jovi, don’t you?”

Gideon still doesn’t understand, but he knows he doesn’t need to. This is happening anyway. “What song?”

“Well, even though I just dissed your taste, go with your fave!”

With that Bill’s finger comes down to rest on Gideon again, just a little differently this time; it pushes straight between his legs, pressing against the backs of his balls.

Tensing all over, Gideon can’t do anything for a moment. Bill, on the other hand, is doing a lot; he’s rubbing down gently with his finger, moving Gideon’s balls around through his slacks; this isn’t the first time Bill has touched him like this, but the previous times they were alone. Now, each and every one of the Henchmaniacs is here, along with countless other monsters; whatever Bill has in mind for Gideon, it’s going to happen before all these monsters. The mere idea fills Gideon with dread.

Swallowing a sob, Gideon starts: “This Romeo is bleeding-”

As he sings, Bill keeps massaging Gideon’s balls, grinding down between Gideon’s legs with the tip of his finger. It makes it hard to follow a note, which is probably the point; every time he hits a wrong note, or ends up howling something instead of singing, the Henchmaniacs laugh, and urge Bill to go on. But Gideon continues, holding onto Bill’s leg tightly with his own, trying to ignore the increasing pressure in his groin-

“Come on, Bill!” the girl maniac shouts, her voice rising easily over everyone else’s. “Let’s kick it up a notch!”

Gideon freezes at the words, all the lyrics of the song disappearing from his mind; he glances up at Bill, who is looking down at him with a curved eye that is dark with pleasure. “Sure thing, Niki,” Bill says, and snaps his fingers.

With that all Gideon’s clothes disappear, leaving him naked against Bill. He yelps, tries to cower, but that’s when Bill takes the control of his body, making him spread his legs and push his ass up, exposing him to all the creatures around him. There are whistles and laughter, making Gideon’s face burn, and at least he’s able to bury his face against his arms.

“I didn’t give you a permission to stop!” Bill shouts, grabbing one of Gideon’s ass cheeks and pinching it hard. Gideon screams, which gets a round of applause from the Henchmaniacs; feeling as tears start to run down his face, Gideon starts to sing again: “Gypsy, sitting looking pretty-”

It’s only later when he remembers that it isn’t even close to being Bon Jovi, but Bill doesn’t care; he slips his fingertip between Gideon’s legs, stroking his half-hard cock, tugging at it gently. Gideon sings, cringing at every wrong note and crack in his voice, but making sure to sing as loudly as possible, stretching the high notes until he starts to go hoarse; that’s what drives the Henchmaniacs crazy, and this is obviously a show for them. Gideon has been a showman his whole life. He can deliver.

“Look at this little slut go!” Bill grabs Gideon from the waist and yanks him off his leg, turning him around on his back. Taking Gideon’s cock between his fingertips, he strokes it in a fast, almost too fast rhythm, his touch burning against Gideon’s sensitive flesh. “Come on, give us some whistle notes! Mariah Carey’s Emotions!”

Gideon’s throat is hurting by now, but he tries his best to oblige, even as he tries not to thrust into Bill’s fingers. He freezes for a moment when he feels another finger press between his ass cheeks, threatening to push inside, but he tries to focus on singing. If he entertains them enough, Bill won’t. Bill won’t.

“Give us your highest note, kid!” Bill shouts, his fingers closing tighter around Gideon’s cock as the finger on Gideon’s ass pushes tighter against him, the tip bracing against Gideon’s hole. “Do it!”

Gideon wails away, his voice reaching heights he didn’t know it was capable of as his cock spurts out its release.

Bill pushes his fingertip inside him, anyway, when his body is slack and relaxed, wriggling it around for a moment before pulling it out. It’s so fast that the pain doesn’t get a chance to really register in Gideon’s brain, but it is hard to close his legs when Bill finally releases him, letting Gideon curl up into a ball on his knee.

“How would you grade this, guys?” Bill asks his friends, stroking Gideon’s hair with one finger. “A plus? A plus plus plus?”

As Bill’s friends start giving their grades, Gideon lets his tears fall.


End file.
